War Torn
by keikei1981
Summary: The beautiful Illriya is sent to King's Landing to solidify the allegiance between House Lannister, King's Landing and House Stark. She gets thrown into the middle of the war and loyalty is tested between families. Will the young lioness make it thru, before the long winter comes; or is she doomed. Summary is not very good, might be re-worked as the chapters progress.


**War Torn**

A/N: This is my first story for Game of Thrones, please be kind and comment. However, I do not own any of the characters beside my OC.

Chapter 1: Casterly Rock

I laid in my bed, curtains were drawn and the light smell of salt and sea blew through my windows. I closed my eyes and sat up in bed and looked around the room, gold bedding draped over a fur throw with my red cloak covering the chair. There was a knock on the door.

"My Lady, are you awake", as Nan walked into my room carrying a box wrapped in red.

"Yes, Nan", as I rose from the bed and sat on the corner.

She sat the box down on the bed and proceeded to open the curtains and open the latched windows, "enough of the dreariness, you should be excited".

"Excited for what", as I played with the paper on the large package.

"Are you going to open it, it's from Lord Tywin"?

I stood from the bed and walked to the window as the air blew there my hair and the freshness that came with it. My own father had traded me to the Starks' to unify the north with Kings Landing. I looked to the sea and dreamt about floating away on a ship to the east, to travel. There was a creaking sound to my door and there he stood Lord Tywin, my father; a great military man the richest in the seven kingdoms.

"Open your gift", as he handed me the gold wrapped package that he carried in his arms.

I dropped my hands to my side, "I do not want it", as I walked to the edge, "I do not want to go to the dreary north. There is nothing for me there."

"You will solidify the truce between the Lannister's, Starks and the kingdom. Joffrey will marry the eldest Stark girl and you will marry the eldest Stark boy.

"I am not a northerner", as I turned toward my father, "Please, I want to stay here with you. I do not want to leave my home".

"Soon you will be, you will marry that boy, you will give him an heir and have control of the north, that is what is being asked of you. You leave for Kings Landing in the morning", as he turned and walked swiftly from my room.

"My lady, your father is not pleased by this. He wishes you the best. I have served the Lannister's for a long time. I was here with your mother before the Queen and Jaime where born. I was here the night Tyrion and you came screaming into this world. He lost the one person that he loved the most, you mother. Please be kind, sweet child".

 **Later that Afternoon**

"My lady, where are you going"?

"I'm going to the stables, to go for a ride".

"Your father wants you to collect your belongings for King's Landing".

"That is why I have you. You must stay here and look after father. He would need you when I am gone".

"Oh my dear, summer child. I remember the day that you were born. The sun felt hot on your skin and the weather was cool by the sea; a perfect mix. When Lord Tywin heard, your cries piece the air, he was relieved and sadden at the same time. Losing Lady Johanna, what a mighty woman she was".

"Nan you are a wonder, How will I ever live without you by my side? I hate King's Landing, and the Queen she is most inclined to her own liking. I do wish to see Jaime again but I really do not want to leave".

"What about marriage and children, do you want that for yourself".

"I want to travel, ride, and see the world, before I get married and have children. I want to be able to tell them stories of the outside world. What if my love, my heart is not north; maybe somewhere east"?

"Well that is a huge list. Let's not dwell on that. This is your last night here. Go for your ride and I will see you at supper, my sweet child".

I ran off thru the halls and to the stables. Guards to the left and to the right, Lannister crimson and gold; ordained guards every inch of the grounds. A sweet boy, that had squired for my father for years, Lionel walked over to me, "Lady Lannister, how may I be of assistance to you"?

"No, need Lionel, I can get him out of the stall, Thank you". I walked over to the stall and held out a shiny red apple and out appeared a tall black horse. "Hello, handsome", as he bit the apple from my hand as I led him out. I placed on his bit and saddled him. Lionel grabbed the step so that I could climb in to the saddle. "No, need", I rubbed the top of his head and he bent down as I grabbed the reins and hopped into the saddle.

I rode around down thru Casterly Rock and out to the water; as the water crashed below his feet. I was safe within these walls. The city watch guarded Casterly Rock and Lannisport. I was safe with guards following behind; know I was going to an unknown place; to walls I have never touched or walked. I rode to the water and just watched the sun as it crept to the horizon. I heard thundering hoof beats beating on the earth behind me. I turned and looked at my father as he rode up next to me, "I will honor your request, but I will miss you so much, father".

"I know my dear, I too will miss you. You look just like your mother".

My father rode off, back towards home. I stayed till the sun touched the horizon. I looked along the coast of Casterly Rock. I turned toward the fortress carved out of stone, and cried. Today I am of Casterly Rock; tomorrow I am a northern.

 **Early Morning—**

My belonging was packed and I wondered the halls look at everything that was left. I was saddened that I would no longer see this place for a while, I was to venture to King's Landing to travel with the King and Queen to Winterfell. I was to be a Stark. My father came toward the carriage holding the reins of my favorite horse, one of the strongest horses that was in the stable; that no one would be able to ride. He turned wild after the Mad King died and the Targaryen's were killed.

"He seems to like you", as he passed me the reins," He is yours".

I looked down at him and patted his head," Really, are you sure".

"Yes, something to take with you on your way to your new home", as he beckoned for Lionel to take the reins. There one of the Lannister guards, carried my new and old saddle, bit and reins. I looked to my father and threw my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The one time, that my father showed any emotion and hugged me back lifting me off the cobble stones road, "I love you, my dear", as he sat me down on my feet. I climbed into the carriage and waved goodbye as we parted was.

Please Review.


End file.
